


A Most Excellent Threesome

by MALLR4TS



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Bill doesn't want to get in the way of yours and Teds relationship, but he can't help but miss spending his time 24/7 with Ted. He approaches you both and asks for a solution, and yours seems suitable.
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq/Ted "Theodore" Logan/Reader, Bill S. Preston Esq/Ted "Theodore" Logan/You, Bill/Ted/Reader, Bill/Ted/You, Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	A Most Excellent Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I love both Bill and Ted!! I wish I could just be in a poly relationship with these boys :(  
> Not much reader insert content out there for them so here's my contribution!!! 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

You and Ted had been dating for a good couple of months now, spending a few days a week with each other, as well as sharing a few classes. You understood that Bill was his best friend, and never crossed their friendship or times together. Most of their time together was band practice, which was good as you had other hobbies to do whilst Ted worked on that.  
Ted never showed any signs that you two spent too much time together, and you didn't think you did either. Someone else thought otherwise and was currently pacing his apartment wondering what to do. 

Bill was questionably the smarter one of the duo, but his approach was sometimes a bit too head-on. Bill didn't want to break the two of you up, he understood how much his best friends babe meant to him, but he didn't know how to ask Ted to spend more time with him. He missed his bromance partner very much, even though they lived together, and most of their classes were together, a lot more time than you and Ted spent together.  
None the less, it wasn't good enough for Bill.  
He questioned what any normal person would do, and that would be to sit Ted down and ask him to find a way to resolve this. So he was going to do exactly that. Right this instant. No matter where Ted was.

Bill obviously knew Ted was with you right now, and the two of you often hung out at your parent's house. Your parents worked late and usually had other things to do after work such as grocery shopping, so they never got home until around 10pm.  
Bill threw on a flannel, grabbed his keys, and left their apartment.

The walk from theirs to yours wasn't very far, a few blocks, maybe a 15-minute walk at most. But Bill was in a rush and managed to halve that time.  
He knocked on the front door, taking a step back and sighing. His arms fell loosely down his sides, head tilted back as he looked up at your window to find any form of life.  
"Now (Y/N) always said, _'if I ever don't answer the door, just come straight in. It's usually unlocked when I'm home. My doors always open to you as well as Ted.'_ " And with that, he opened the front door, slamming it slightly behind him to try and draw out someone's attention.  
Bill knew your parents wouldn't be home, but poked his head in the lounge and kitchen to reassure that. He'd met them plenty of times but just wanted to be polite. They weren't home.

Bill began making his way up the stairs, following the faint sound of music playing from your room. Without hesitating or knocking, he opened the door and stumbled in.  
"Hey Ted, I-" Bill suddenly stopped, realizing his mistake.  
Bill eyes locked on to the sight of his best friend in bed shirtless, on all fours over you. The duvet was pulled up to Ted's waist, and his body was thankfully blocking your topless one from Bill's sight. Your hands were up around his neck, fingers entwined with his hair, pulling his head down against your lips. Ted had one hand next to your head keeping him upright, as the other one was gripping onto your upper thigh, grinding his erection down against your crotch.

Now, you and Ted had done the do many times before, and this was usually how it started out - the two of you in a heated makeout session and one thing always leads to another. The two of you had never been walked in on before, but Ted always knew if anyone was to walk in on him, it'd be Bill. He just never thought it actually WOULD happen, especially not right now.  
Ted looked back over his shoulder, his slightly sweaty face making eye contact with Bill, who was now awkwardly stood in the doorway.  
"Hi, Bill," you casually say, pulling the duvet over your breasts before looking over at him. You had always been a laid back person and knew the three of you would laugh about this within an hour.  
"Is this a bad time?" Bill asks, his hand now on the door handle.  
"Uhh-" Ted begins.  
"No, it's alright," you shrug, cutting off Ted. "What's a matter? You look like you're in a rush?"  
"I. Uhhh.. I was just- Ted, dude, uhhh.." Bill stumbled all over his words.  
"Why don't you sit down and talk to us?" You suggest, gesturing to the side of your double bed.  
Bill hesitated for a split moment but shrugged and sat down, closing the door behind him. Ted rolled off you, making sure the duvet didn't slip off you. You sat upright, picking one of Ted's oversized band shirts off your floor and slipping it on.

Ted hadn't made eye contact with his best friend, awkwardly looking at the floor like a puppy that had been told off.  
"Could I like, talk to Ted in private please (Y/N)?" Bill asked you.  
"Of course you can. I'll give you two a few minutes," you said as you got up and made your way out the room, Ted's oversized shirt barely covering your ass.  
"Dude, nice," Bill said after you had left the room, obviously on about your ass.  
"I know," Ted smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What's up, man?" he asked his best friend, finally making eye-contact.

You made your way off to the bathroom, letting nature call. You took your time, giving the boys a good few minutes to talk about whatever was so important. After fixing yourself up in the mirror, you head back across the hall to your bedroom, opening the door slowly so they had some warning.  
The boys hadn't moved, Ted still in the middle of the bed with Bill to his left on the corner.  
"Have you two sorted it out?"  
"Not really," Ted replied, watching as you came in and shuffled onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, the two of them in front of you.  
"Do you want me to try and help find a solution?" you offered.  
They looked at each other for a moment, and without any kind of gesture, agreed to ask you. You always noticed how they had some kinda bro power, being able to talk without words or gestures. Pretty cool.  
"I feel bogus. I wanna be able to spend more time with Ted, but I don't wanna get in the way of you two," Bill explained to you.  
You paused for a slight moment.  
"Why don't you just spend time with us?" You suggested. The two of them gave you a puzzled look.  
"Ted and I spend most of our time just bummin' about. We're almost always here, watching films or just doing jack shit together. I don't see any harm in you chilling with us. See it as us sharing Ted?"  
Ted grinned, feeling loved and wanted by you both. Bill pulled a thinking face then shrugged.  
"Sure," he agreed. The duo grinned at each other and did their signature air guitars.

"Ah! Not so fast!" you cut them off. They paused and looked at you, mid-air. "If you're gonna spend time with Ted and me then you have to spend time with us. We don't just bum about, we sometimes do stuff," you hint as you shuffle closer to them both, reaching up to play a hand through Ted's hair as you made eye contact with Bill.  
"What are you suggesting, babe?" Ted asked you before Bill could.  
"Well we can't leave Bill out, can we? Pretty unfair if we're having all the fun and Bill's just left on the sideline," you reply as your eye contact flicks from Ted, then back to Bill.  
Bills mouth is slightly open, the cogs in his head turning as he tries to pick up on what you're suggesting.  
"So Bill should like, join in on nap time?" he asks you, trying to not melt into your playful touch.  
"He should join in on **everything,** Teddy," you reply in a softer tone.

You and Ted had gotten drunk a couple of times together. On one occasion Ted got super smashed and told you how he wants to experiment one day, including having a threesome.  
_"Who with?" you had laughed.  
"I dunno, like anyone..." Ted replied, shrugging and not giving it much thought.  
"What about with Biiilllll?" you teasingly asked. Half-joking, half-serious.  
Ted pulled a face as he thought.  
"Yeah," he shrugged.  
"Wait. You'd actually let your best friend fuck me?"  
"Only if like, it was us two at the same time.. Not literally at the same time! I mean like.. uh. You know what I mean."  
"Hmm. Teddy wants a threesome with his best friend?" you teased.  
"Maybe one day. Maybe. I dunno, we'll see," he shrugged yet again._

Ted still hadn't clicked on to what you were suggesting; he was looking slightly upwards, his face clearly in deep thought as he tried to put the pieces together. Bill, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what you were suggesting and seemed pretty comfortable with it. You watched Ted try and figure it out, and looked over at Bill to see how he was taking it.  
Bill gave you a look, along with a small nod.  
"Would you be happy to spend time with us? We won't make you feel left out, Bill," you ask him. Ted re-focused and waited for Bills reply.  
"It would be most excellent to spend time with you both," he said in a calm tone. Ted flashed him a smile, happy the trio had come to a conclusion.  
"You know Ted was gonna stop over tonight. Do you wanna join us?" you ask Bill.  
"Sure, dude! I mean, dudette?" Bill replied.  
"Excellent! Slumber party!" Ted smiled.


End file.
